The Great Divide
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: 50 years of marriage had caused Rachel and Garfield Logan to drift apart, thier love almost coming to a stand still. They could still get back all the love that they'd lost, if they'd both reach across the great divide. Song fic


**Maiden- This is the product of another boring night and my iPod being my only source of entertainment. This is a song fic based on the song 'The Great Divide' by Tim McGraw. It's really a touching song and if worked properly (which im hoping to do) will make for a great songfic! It features hints of mine, Emma and Jac's OCs; (together we're known as 3OfAKind; for more info on the OCs, check out our profile!)**

**Teen Titans**

**The Great Divide**

The city of Jump had changed consiterably in the past 50 years. Machinery seemed to have taken over, pushing many of the old and obsolete into just a distant memory. However, a small little dwelling on the shores of the bay, seemed to withstand all changes father time brought with him.

Inside, a couple sat in the living room. A small and wise looking elderly woman sat in her usual arm chair. Reading a book that she'd already read, just to pass the time. Fading violet locks contained in a loose bun while her bispecticaled violet eyes carefully scanned the words on the page. Her husband, tall, thinning forest green hair, emerald eyes and wrinkled olive skin just sat and stared at the television; like he was barely alive. The local news played across the screen, thier three beautiful children being among the most famous topics of the day. Lydia, Atticus and Tristan had moved out and on with thier own a long time ago. Lydia married Skylar Greyson, son of the infamous Nightwing and Starfire. Atticus and Tristan settled down with Olivia and Emily; the daughters of Aaron and AJ, giving the old couple many grandchildren that they rarely saw. They, along with the children of the former Teen Titans, took over the duty of protecting Jump.

When the program was over, the couple climbed the stairs to the bedroom. Crawling in bed underneath the covers like neither one was there. Morning came and the woman was the first up. She slowly made her way to the small kitchen and made her tea. She sat in silence, sipping her drink until she heard her husband stirr and get up. It wasn't surprising when he didnt come downstairs to greet her a good morning. The woman's gaze landed on an old picture that was taken when her children were still small. Crowded around her and her green husband, was her old friends and family.

_'I havent seen them in years.'_ the woman thought sadly to herself. Violet eyes resting on an almost mirror image of herself in the arms of a handsome hazel eyed man. _'I havent even seen my own sister or brother in law in 20 years. I wonder if they're even still alive.'_

Her emerald eyed husband climbed his way into the attic. Seeing the American flag flying proudly in the front yard through the window reminded him it was the 4th of July. Many old and cherished memories of him and long lost friends celebrating this holiday flooded his mind. This was the day he had finally confessed to his wife that he loved her with a large bouqet of deep red roses. He began to flip through old scrap books, finding a few of those roses that she had long ago dried. Silent tears poured from his eyes as he carressed one of the petals, knowing they had drifted apart.

_'How have the years slipped by us?'_ he wondered. _'Our children are grown and have kids of thier own now. God only knows how many days we have left on this earth and we havent seen our family in years.'_

The violet haired woman sighed sadly as she watched the seconds tick by on the large grandfather clock beside her. But she was startled when a rough green hand gently grabbed hers, pressing a petal into her palm.

"We've put a great divide between us, Rae." he muttered, this being the first words he'd said to her in days. It was true, the songs they once sang, echo far and wide in the spance between their two hearts. Violet eyes searched deep within the jade pools of her lover, seeing the newfound desperation in his gaze. She sighed again, but with contentment and held out her hand.

"Then how about we cross it, together Garfield?" he grinned broadly, allowing for his one small fang to poke over his upper lip and took her hand, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I think it's time for a family reunion, dont you?" she nodded in agreement, using her powers to reach for the two forgotten comunicators in the drawer of the coffee table.


End file.
